


Sunshine

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Junji Ito, The Crossroads Pretty Boy, 死びとの恋わずらい - 伊藤潤二 | Lovesick Dead - Itou Junji
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, Fortune Telling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: To his credit, Ryuusuke does not flinch when he reaches out, stroking fingertips over Ryuusuke’s jaw. Cold as dead, iced  meat.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with a good amount of Junji Ito and this story fascinates me to hell. Anyone else enjoy Lovesick Dead? Comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

018\. Sunshine

*

The boy has been fortune-telling again. Wandering through thick, sunlit fog, attracting attention.

Handsome… but not as _handsome_ as him.

Ryuusuke carries guilt in his expression, staring him down. "I'm not afraid of you…" he proclaims, as the Crossroads Pretty Boy observes him, those painted red lips thinning into a smirk. His glossy white eyes flashing platinum-glow. "And I'm going to _stop_ you from hurting anyone else…"

To his credit, Ryuusuke does not flinch when the Crossroads Pretty Boy reaches out, stroking fingertips over Ryuusuke's jaw. Cold as iced, dead meat.

His fingers grasp down, pinching.

" _Good luck_ …"

*

 


End file.
